


Choice Words

by TotalFanFreak



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Restuarants, Romance, Under the Table, confessed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: A lot of people think they know what they see when they look at you, but they have no idea about what you are with a certain investigator.





	

**Choice Words**

**Jason Crouse x Reader**

**[Kind of excited right now, thanks to so many awesome fic writers, some examples: ladylorelitany and twdixonimagine, just to name a few, has made me want to write a few drabbles and short fics for the small fandoms. You scope through sites and there’s hardly anything out there for them, but now a lot of them are growing, making me happy, so I want to contribute. So this is my play on the scene at the end of 7x17, and if you haven’t seen the scene, heh, it’s a prelude to smuttiness ahead.]**

_**“The very essence of romance is uncertainty.”** _   
_**― Oscar Wilde** _

The entire room of the restaurant was buzzing. People getting off work to get drinks, couples and friends coming out for dinner, the latter being you and your own coworkers. You were still waiting for your superiors to arrive; being a paralegal you had joined up with Lockhart, Agos and Lee nearly a year and a half ago, finding a good friend in one of the legal secretaries who was helping you nurse a salad.

“It’s sad that today’s society is having you girls share lettuce.”

You scowled, throwing the look to the other dinner companion. “For your information, Mr. Crouse, we’re sharing it because it IS lettuce. I’ll keep my entrée to myself, thank you.”

Your friend smirked, her pixie bob bouncing as she held in her giggles. She knew you had a thing for the investigator, but you were sure she didn’t know in depth it was. She picked at a cherry tomato before returning to the previous conversation.

“How about whiffler?”

You shrugged. “Which is?”

“A person who shifts their opinions, interests, or attitudes on a daily basis.”

“Oooh, I like that one. What do you think of finnimbrun?”

She raised a brow at you.

“It means a trinket, knick-knack.”

Leaning on his elbows, you watched Jason lick his lips. “I know a really good one, inaniloquent?”

You crinkled the side of your nose. “Well, fuck you too. I don’t see you adding anything dazzling to the conversation.”

Your friend shrugged. “What does it mean?”

“Pertaining to idle talk. Ass.”

He was chuckling, the deep rumble echoing in the corner booth. “I was giving a word, I thought that was the game.”

“Game over. I wonder where Quinn and Florrick are.”

“Probably working –“

Your friend had tilted her head to look behind you and turning you saw a man waving to her.

“Someone you know?”

She took a sip of water. “You could say that.”

“Are you going to say hi?”

She chimed her fingertip against her glass a few times before standing. “Yeah. I’ll be right back.”

Before she left you raised the empty basket to her. “Get some more bread while you’re over there…Please.”

She nodded letting you know she heard you when you heard laughter next to you again.

“You haven’t even touched that salad but you two went through a whole basket of bread.”

“You had some too!”

“Half a roll. And you two split the other half.”

“Well, we thought we’d try to eat more mindfully, but when you’re shut off at a desk for ten hours straight with a few crackers and coffee you don’t really give a damn anymore. Not all of us get to come and go whenever we want.”

“Ahh, so you’re talking about me now?”

“I’m only saying you come in at different hours usually toting a cup of coffee and a bag of food that you never share, so we didn’t share any bread with you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I come in.”

Without looking you felt him lift his arm, and place it on the back of the booth behind you. You felt his thigh brush against your leg as he scooted closer.

“Maybe it’d be a good idea to tell me what exactly it is you want me to get.”

You blushed with a smile before letting your gaze drift over to him. No, no one knew of this depth, you didn’t even know how far it went or how it started. All you could remember was a flurry of papers on your hands and knees as someone ducked down to help you. A man with wide rimmed glasses, a beanie, and coffee scented breath wafting from his bearded mouth. You could feel Jason’s other hand skimming the hem of your skirt, the exposure of leg gaining goosebumps. You leaned up, his nose bumping into yours.

“What I want?”

You could see his dimples appearing, his hazel eyes peering into yours. “Mmm-hmm.”

“I thought it was your job to find out.”

“Part of my job is to ask questions, so I’m asking.”

Shyly, you let your own hand wander under the table, hurriedly trying to get the belt buckle undone. You took in the soft wool of his sweater as it touched your hand, Jason’s breathing becoming quicker as your hands fumbled to undo his pants.

“I believe we’re in public, Miss Y/N.”

You let your head scan the room, letting it look like you had no idea of such a thing. “You might be right, Mr. Crouse. So are you telling me I shouldn’t get what I want from you?”

By now you were able to sit more upright letting a lone hand wander the confines of his pants, getting to brush against the hardening softness of him before grasping him in your palm.

“I find it hard to believe that’s all you want from me, honey.”

“Oh, there’s always more that I want, but I’ll take what I can have. May I have this, Jason?”

You were whispering now, your lips next to the shell of his ear.

His head leaned on the back of the seat, as you gave him a few hard pumps and you could see the head of him peeking out of his pants, now at full erection.

“You are just so full of surprises aren’t you? You can take whatever I have, you know that by now.”

“I thought my spontaneity was what you liked best about me.”

“One of the things, not the best.”

“Care to tell me what else?”

His breathing caught as the underside of your fingernail gently grazed the throbbing vein on him. The look of him so exposed, you didn’t get to see this side often, especially not in a crowd, and it was making you bump in your own seat. Your body was burning to be touched.

“I have a few choice of words, but –“

“Is my butt one of the best things or are you having trouble thinking?”

“Both.”

You could feel him creaming in your hand, letting it slide across him.

“Look who I found!”

You saw your friend coming back, with the missing ladies to the party.

“Sorry we’re late! We had a last minute case to review, and we lost track of time.”

You could hear the air deflate from Jason as you removed your hand, covering his unzipped pants with his jacket while he adjusted himself.

“It’s no problem. Were you able to get it done? I mean, the preliminary parts. Oh, good you brought bread.”

You picked up one of the rolls, holding it in the hand you had just used while the other buttered it. You smiled, knowing you were being watched as you ripped the warm bread apart, licking leftover butter off the sullied hand as you listened to how Alicia and Lucca had prepared their briefings for the morning. You wiped your hands on a napkin before moving out of the booth.

“I’ll be right back, I think I got more butter on me than the bread.”

“What about your order?”

“Jason knows what I want.”

You knew the women had all turned to him as you walked away to the restroom, a smirk continuing on your face as you washed the saltiness of the butter and precum from your hands. As you dried them you could hear the door to the restroom opening, a click of metal letting you know the door had been locked. You didn’t turn, not acknowledging the presence until it had turned you, pressing your backside on the island of sinks.

“I know what you want, huh?”

You tilted your head up. “I believe you do.”

You felt rough hands skim up as the skirt of your dress was push up to your waist, exposing your lace underwear and stockings.

“And do you know what I want?”

“I can imagine, Mr. Crouse, but I may not be correct on it.”

“Let me show you then.”

With that he pushed the lace to the side, a hiss filtering through his teeth as his fingers touched you.

“How are you so damn wet?”

You didn’t answer, letting your body take over as you tried to push yourself further into his hand.

“Such a greedy little thing, I bet you think an old man like me can’t keep up with you.”

Your brain clicked back on, trying to form words through the pants you made. “I know you can, why do you think I like to push your buttons so much?”

He kissed you then, sucking the breath right out of your lungs while he push himself into you.

“Jason –“

He pushed your hair back, bumping his nose to yours before moving his lips to your neck.

“Tell me, Y/N.”

You couldn’t, biting your lip down as he left his mark. His thrusts becoming more erratic as one of your hands fisted his hair, the other in his jacket.

“Jason, please –“

“Whatever you want, Y/N, just say it.”

Your body spilled over, and you were able to turn the shout into a whimper as he followed, the hot liquid from him warming you inside, the heat flowing upwards into your face. His face still pressed in the nook of your neck.

“Selcouth?”

You tried to catch your breath. “What?”

“Selcouth, rare, strange, marvelous, wonderful, I think it’s the perfect word to describe you.”

“I’ll let you be pulchritudinous then.”

“Which is?”

“Breathtaking, heartbreaking beauty.”

He laughed, the motion in your neck making your mouth water as your nipples puckered. You cradled his head, your own still spinning from the moment.

“You know it’s you right?”

He pulled away then, your body already becoming cold.

“Me?”

“What I want…I just want you.”

His gaze softened, the humor leaving and being filled with something amative.

“I want you too.”

“Really? Just me?”

He nodded. And you let yourself be pulled into his embrace. It would be hard but you knew you wanted this man, you wanted him like this, and you wanted him entirely. You were pulled from the reverie when there was a rasping on the door.

“Shit, I guess we’re going to have to meet our public.”

You smiled, embarrassed as he lead you out. Unlocking the door as it was pulled opened, your mouth falling open when you saw Alicia on the other side. She looked just as surprised her shocked gaze falling from you up to Jason. You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, looking to him as well as his hardened stare was pinpointed ahead.

“I should go back to the table.”

You felt a squeeze on you hand and you looked back at Jason.

“I guess the three of us need to talk.”

Alicia nodded and you flushed. Well, I guess you three would.


End file.
